


The Best Day Of My Life

by Andrella262



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Café, Cute, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, I'm learning Italian and wanted to show off, Italy, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, Romance, Romano is adorable, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrella262/pseuds/Andrella262
Summary: It's my first post and Hetalia fanfic, I based it off of Il Volo's Best Day Of My Life. I know I'm not that good but ehi! It's about the reader *ahem you* working at a kind chubby Italian man's cafe when a strange man comes in.....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note in advance: For the sake of our (as in my) monolingual nation of America I`m going to only throw in a few Italian words even though the setting is in Italy, where they, if you can`t tell, speak Italian over English. Plus I don`t feel like butchering such a beautiful language! Grazie for reading! Comment or kudos would be liked :D Please don't hate me also translation is at the bottom!

     Lovino slowly walked down the snowy streets, he needed to get out of his house. His younger brothers were getting on his last nerve and he was beyond the point of being feed up with them. “Damn idioti [1], they can’t shut their damn mouths for even one minute!” He cursed under his breath. He loved his brothers, he just had a…funny way of showing it.  
     He continued to brood while he walked, the chilled morning air bit at his tanned skin. “Why couldn`t they grow up? They sometimes are worse to live with then Antonio!” He grumbled, speeding his walk.

  
***********

     Around the same time a young lady was working hard at a café. This young lady was you (Shocking, right >”< ). You didn`t hate your job, but you didn`t like it. You hated your coworkers, even though there was only a few of them. Everyday they would try their hardest to make every day a hell for you, mostly making fun of you for not being as fluent as them in Italian. Your boss, Giovanni Ricco, on the other hand cared about you deeply, after all you reminded him of his daughter. He took you in under his wing after he found out you were poor and studying abroad in Italy.  
     “(Name)!!” A familiar bellowing voice called from inside the kitchen. You bolted out of the storage room to find the slightly cubby Giovanni angrily rushing about.  
     “Do you need something,” You asked the short little man as you adjusted your uniformed black apron.  
     “(Name), cara [2]! I need you to be a waitress today, Angelita called in sick so we`re short on staff.” He announced through shortened breaths. “I hate to do this to you, but if you need help I`m sure the costumers will be kind enough to help you. Grazie, (name), this means a lot.” He said patting you on the back with his tubby olive hand.  
     You smile as he walked away then you let out a sigh, you had a hard time waiting on people. You were shy at work, something you thought you would have grown out of, but sadly didn`t. Grabbing a notebook from the little holder near the door you took a huge breath before entering the rest of the café.  
It was pretty empty for this time of day, there was only five people and all had their orders already. You smile, Giovanni was an impressive man, he could do so many things at once. Well expect sometimes forgetting to fill the sweets rack, which to a relief to you he remembered today, having it stoked full of cakes (torte) and other breaded sweets. You relaxed and decided to ask the customers if they needed anything else but before you could a very strange man walked in, a long brown curl stuck off of his otherwise flawless hair.  
     You waited until he settled before walking over. You stood there for a few seconds before he spits out with his very beautiful accent. “Ragazza [3], is there something you want? I will call for you if I need you…” He paused as he looked up to you, amber eyes locked with your (E/C) eyes. He blushed slightly before he averting his eyes to the menu that Giovanni had you write out on the chalkboard.

  
_This could be the best day of my life, suddenly it all just felt so right._  
_I barely know your name, but somehow you have changed the way I see my life forever._  
_Seeing you has opened up my mind and meeting you has taken me through time._  
_I`ll say it all so fast, my life in just a glance and I`m loving how it feels._

     Lovino looked back at you as you walked away and cursed to himself under his breath. He never acted this way to women! He was always kind to them, unless they were rude to him first. He watched you converse with the other patrons, you were beautiful, more beautiful then he first thought. “Why do I have to be so stupid?” He groaned racking a hand through his hair, being careful to miss his curl.  
     “Bella?” He called out to you. His kindness caught you off guard.  
You walk over to him cautiously, which didn`t help him feel better about his attitude earlier.      “What can I get you?” You asked ducking your head slightly.  
     “Un cappuccio. [4] Grazie, bella.” Lovino replied, not able to take his eyes off you. He could feel his face turn pink. “Mi dispance [5]. I shouldn`t have been so rude.”  
     “It`s alright, is there anything else I can get for you?”  
     “That`s all..” He said as you walked away.        “Except that it is not okay that I was rude.” He shut his eyes thinking back to the others he had hurt.  
     It wasn`t his fault alone. He always had been ostracized, he had gotten used to that. So used to it then when people like Antonio and Feliciano started to care about him he shut them out. Deep down inside he knew they loved him, but he told himself no one could love him. He was unlovable. He had convinced himself of so and pushed away the ones who cared. Antonio didn`t talk to him as much as he had used to and Feliciano had become almost fearful of him. Lovino had a bad reputation, one that was formed in the fear of never being loved.  
     As he was deep in thought he didn`t notice that you started to set down the cup. “I need to change.” He said in a monotone, scaring you causing you to drop his cup harder than intended. Some of the hot liquid flicked up into the air scattering itself on your hand and his lap. Your face turned a deep red as you lock eyes with him.  
     “M…Mi…!” You stutter but stop as he laughs genuinely, placing his hand on yours.  
     “I`ve had worse, plus it`s better not to make a scene. Here...” he started as he dapped your skin with a napkin he grabbed off the table.

_This is the best day of my life cause after meeting you it all will change_  
_From just looking in your eyes I thought about my life and spending it with you._  
_It seems as if my life has just begun because of you I finally see the sun_  
_I can see it all so clear, from you just standing there, I could look so far ahead._

     Your heart pounded, from both embarrassment and the fact this man`s hand was upon yours. His deep amber eyes not letting go of its hold on yours. “What is your name, bella?” His sweet accent freeing you from your shock.  
     Looking at your chest you realized you had forgotten to put on your name badge. “(Full Name (except middle, who even says theirs anymore?)).” You replied.  
     “(Name?), so fitting.” He said his fingers lightly brushing your hand. You couldn`t look away. He was so intoxicating, how did he turn from an ass to a gentleman within seconds was beyond your belief. He finally let go of your hand, picking up his cappuccino (or cappuccio). He took a long sip before setting it down. You couldn`t help but watch him, he was being cute about it to, like he could tell you were slightly attracted to him. His strange curl bounced as he drank.      “There are more customers who just walked in.” He smiled ushering you away from his table, his amber eyes followed you as you walked away. He had an idea.

~~~~!!!!!Time skip!!!!!~~~~

It was closing time, you had to work the whole day because no one else could. You were also left to clean up the café, which left you utterly drained. Yet you weren`t drained enough because you just couldn`t get that strange man out of your head, how he talked and just his overall appearance.  
     “(Name)” Giovanni laughed as he patted you on the back, “You did perfetto today! I might just give you a raise today.” He joked walking away. “You better hurry up and go before you miss your bus.”  
     You obeyed his advice and hurried out of the café. Small flakes of snow sprinkled themselves in your hair. You had mixed feelings on winter, you loved it`s beauty but the cold and the slushy build up on the road you could careless for.  
     You were nearly at the bus stop just as a car speed by kicking up the brown sludge that poured on you, soaking you to the bone. Out of reflex you flip the driver off, cursing quietly under your breath as you scrap the caked sludge off of you. The cold bit deeper into your skin, as you started walking again.

_If you could only read my mind and understand the way that I see time_  
_See everything is moving fast, wasted days are in the past but it’s the best day of my life._  
_This is the best day of my life cause after meeting you it all will change_  
_From just looking in your eyes I thought about my life and spending it with you._

     Lovino sat quietly on the steps of your apartment, the bouquet of flowers he had were clutched between cold hands. He had asked Giovanni about where he could find to apologize, the short man thinking he could play match maker, gave him your apartment number. Now he sat there in the cold waiting to see you. He had never felt as bad as he did now, he took out is stress on you when all you wanted was to get him a damn capuccio! He shrugged of his anger as he saw you approach, your figure shivering from the cold.

  
********

  
     “Bella, (Name)…” A familiar voice cut into your thoughts, you stopped in your tracks as you see a man walk up to you. A silly curl stuck of out of his flawless head of hair.  
     You didn`t feel threatened, but you do find it strange that this man from the café was walking up to you with his hands behind his back. “May I help you?” You asked as you cautiously took a step back, preparing to bolt if needed.  
     “Io sono spiacente [6]. A woman as beautiful as you doesn`t deserve to be talked to that way. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.” He gives you almost a puppy dog look as he passes to you a bouquet of flowers, which so happened to be your favorite.  
     “Thank you.” You whispered into the chilly air only to look up to find him gone. Sighing you walked into your apartment only to see a small piece of paper float down from the bouquet. You read it and smiled, tucking it into your coat pocket.

_I see your face in all my dreams, baby tell me that you’re my reality._  
_Cause your love is everything. Cause nothing is impossible._  
_I put together my whole life at the side of you._  
_This could be the best day of my life, cause suddenly it all just feels so right._  
_As far as I can see, this really has to be._

~~~~!!!!!Time skip!!!!!~~~~

     You sat in your new luxurious house with the man of your dreams. Just two years ago you ran into him at a café and he gave you that letter. On it was a song you loved to listen to and his name and number. It was funny though, when you came to Italy you swore you would never fall in love with an Italian, but here you were curled up on the lap of one. His brown eyes staring into your (E/C) ones.  
     “____. Sei il mio tesoro, Ti amo. [7]” Lovino whispered as he kissed you on your forehead.  
     “Ti amo anche [8].” You giggled as you burying your face into his neck. You slowly drifted off, the last thought on your mind:

_The best day of my life._

______________________________________________________________________________

**AHHHHHH so this was hard! My Italian is like baby Italian, I`m not very good yet!!!! So bare with me if some of my grammar is off! Grazie!!! Ve! ~**  
**[1] Plural of idiota which is idiot.**  
**[2] Dear, as in my dear.**  
**[3] Girl.**  
**[4] Cappuccino, but it’s how they say it in South Italy. (Don`t believe me…go talk to a South Italian!)**  
**[5] My apologies.**  
**[6] I am sorry.**  
**[7] You are my treasure. I love you.**  
**[8] I love you too.**


End file.
